


I See Myself In You (Or I Wish I Could)

by Elysya



Category: Dirk Gently's Holistic Detective Agency (TV 2016)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Mild Angst, Post 2x08, Pre-Slash If You Squint, Reunions, dirk in deep in his mind, that's not always bad, wendimoor is a place for thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 06:44:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12835536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elysya/pseuds/Elysya
Summary: Silas had something Dirk didn’t have, he had Panto by his side.Then, like he was called by Dirk’s thoughts - which was possible in Wendimoor, for all they knew -, something appeared from behind the woods, pink-haired and tall. Panto stopped as soon as he saw Dirk, a smile blossoming on his face.“Finally,” he said with a sigh.Or Panto is reunited with Silas, seen through the eyes of an uncertain Dirk.





	I See Myself In You (Or I Wish I Could)

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write some cute reunion OS for our two fairy-tale princes but THIS came out instead, I don't even know what is wrong with me. Why can't I write anything without a little bit of angst? Anyway, Silas and Dirk are really similar under some aspects so I need them to have a talk now.

Dirk walked over another leaf, making it crack under his feet and stopping just a second to hear the sound. It was the only thing he had control over: he could decide to stop and the sound of leaves breaking under his feet would stop, too. It was quite satisfying knowing there was something he could control, that he wasn’t just a paw at the hand of the universe’s childish will.

What he couldn’t control, tough, was the constant blabbing he heard behind him from Todd and Silas who were chatting happily between themselves about prophecies and cases and siblings.

Dirk had only met the prince for a brief period of time, and he didn’t know a lot about him but there were a few things that resonated with him: they had both been abandoned by their families, they had been both separated from the people they loved, they both tried to hide their grief under a winning smile and a bouncing step.

Dirk didn’t do that anymore, not after everything he had been through. He was too tired, and he was sure Prince Silas would reach his point of no return, too. But Silas had something Dirk didn’t have, he had Panto by his side. 

Then, like he was called by Dirk’s thoughts - which was possible in Wendimoor, for all they knew -, something appeared from behind the woods, pink-haired and tall. Panto stopped as soon as he saw Dirk, a smile blossoming on his face. 

“Finally,” he said with a sigh.

His voice immediately alerted Silas; he stopped talking right in the middle of a sentence and turned around to see his beloved standing in the middle of their path. Panto’s hair was disheveled, his clothes were dirty and he was missing his scissor-sword but Dirk bet Silas had never seen something more beautiful in his life.

He knew what it meant to see the person you love come back to you after a long time; they would always be the most wonderful sight because it was  _ them _ , and they were there and everything else was just icing. 

As was to be predicted, Silas run to Panto and hugged him so hard the both of them almost fell over, they were both giggling like children and Panto had buried his face in the other man’s shoulder, tears gathering at the edge of his eyes.

Todd came to stand next to Dirk just as the two lovers separated from each other, looking at the other like nothing else really existed around them.

“It’s weird, I have never seen Silas so… silent?” Todd’s sentence sounded more like a question than anything else, but it was only because he realized how weird the words came out. “I mean, they must have a lot of questions.”

Dirk smiled fondly without turning his head to his friend. “I guess questions are not that important right now. They know all they need to know.” 

“I didn’t know you were sentimental.”

Dirk took a deep breath, he crossed his arms in front of his chest and answered, “I always loved reunions. Don’t you?” 

Todd turned to look at the two princes, they were whispering cosily between them, foreheads touching the other’s.

“It’s… weird, looking at them. I feel like we’re intruding.”

Finally Silas laughed at loud, he took Panto’s hand and they both turned to Dirk and Todd. 

Todd blushed, he felt like he had been caught watching something forbidden, like that time his parents had walked in on him looking at Ben from eighth grade during his sister’s birthday. 

“We have quite the road ahead of us, we should get moving.” Panto immediately took the lead. He was a born leader, and with Silas looking calmer than ever at his side, everyone felt a bit more in control of the situation.

Dirk really believed they could bring peace to the whole realm, that is if they managed to save it from utter ruin first. 

As the group walked toward the Trosts’ household, Dirk found himself falling into steps next to Silas without even figuring out how. He guessed it was a good time as any to get a chip off his shoulders. 

“Why do you hide it, Silas?”

The Dengdamor prince looked as confused as Dirk expected him to be when he asked, “What are you talking about?”

“The pain behind the corner of your eyes. I see it, and I bet Panto sees it, too.”

Silas swallowed.

“You lost a brother. It’s okay to cry, to feel angry and bitter. As long as you get up, eventually.”

Silas kept looking ahead, his eyes locked to the back of Panto’s head. He had a feeling the other was listening to the conversation, but they would have the time to talk about everything that had happened on the bridge later, when everyone was sleeping or at least dozing off. 

“I should have expected you to be like this. The wise Dirk Gently from the prophecy.” Silas spoke his name with reverence and a tiny bit of awe, Dirk wasn’t used to being treated like something valuable, something precious. He supposed it was that little bit weird for Silas to find himself in front of a legend of his land.

“I am anything but wise, Todd will tell you as such if you ever ask him.”

“I don’t think he would.” 

Dirk stopped dead on his tracks. Silas had to look behind him to find the other man standing bewildered, looking like Silas had just said the most absurd thing in the world to him.

“Why?”

“He certainly values your abilities of… witchcraft, and he only spoke words of great admiration for you. It reminds me of when I first started to talk about Panto to my birds.”

“Your…” Dirk realized it wasn’t the time to dwell on the birds. He shook his head. “What do you-”

Panto interrupted him mid-sentence, he jogged towards them, possibly because he had seen they were being left behind, and took Silas’ hand in his. “Come, we mustn’t waste any more time!” 

Silas smiled, as if the mere sight of his beloved was enough to put his world in the right path. Dirk didn’t doubt that in the least. 

Silas kissed Panto briefly, like he was touching something that might break or disappear as soon as he got too close, and he said, “You’re right, my love. Let’s move ahead.” 

They got ahead of the group again, whispering between each other like they had done when they had reunited a few hours before. Todd was probably feeling left out because he slowed his movements until he was walking with Dirk.

“What were you two talking about?”

Dirk tried to study Todd’s face in lieu of the things Silas had told him, he tried to find the spark he could see in the couple’s eyes, or in Todd’s own when he talked about his sisters and the marvels she could do with her drum, but he came up empty handed. 

“Cactuses,” Dirk said in the spur of the moment. He had never been good with lies. “We were- talking about cactuses.”

“Really? Well, I guess that’s not the most absurd thing that happened recently.” Todd bumped Dirk’s shoulder with his own, and they fell back into a calm silence.

Dirk would soon find out, luckily for him, that he couldn’t see the spark in his friend’s eyes - that flicker of affection, of unconditional support - because he was just too blinded by his own self loathing to notice it had been there ever since the Lydia Spring case, ever since the Death Maze.

Basically, Dirk had had people care for him for a long time.


End file.
